


Now or Never

by Lilacx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacx/pseuds/Lilacx
Summary: Amity wants to take her relationship with Luz further. The fear from Grom still taunts her mind, but she makes the decision to confess her feelings anyways. After all a Blight doesn't show weakness.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back

Night had fallen when Amity and Luz’s friends left the owl house. Darkness covered every corner of the woods, each of them cast a light orb to navigate their path. Willow and Gus were ahead while Amity walked behind. Luz had invited her over to play Uno, a card game humans played. She agreed without hesitation. The enjoyment she felt was genuine, there was no bitterness or resentment, just a calm atmosphere.

Willow’s orb was going to fade into the distances. “Willow!” her voice projected, she jogged to catch up with her.

“Yes, Amity?" the dark-haired witch ceased and looked on her.

“I need to tell you something but you can’t tell a soul,” Amity said.

Willow signals for Gus to go ahead without her, his light vanished and they were alone in the silent woods. “Your secret's safe with me, what is it you want to tell me?” the dark-haired witch asked.

“I-I..” The words got caught in her throat.

“Are you expecting a child?” Willow whispered.

“What?! No” Amity shrieked, her stomach churned with disgust.

A gentle breeze tickled her cheek and she stared at the ground, “I have feelings for Luz..” she said softly.

Willow’s eyes filled with compassion, “You're worried about your parents aren’t you”.

“Yes, but that is the least of my problems right now..”

The wind whistled through the trees, she waited for her to elaborate. “I’ve been having these feelings for nearly a month. I should tell her..but I don’t know how” Amity explained.

“Are you ready?”.

“Maybe..” she said.

“It’s okay if you're not”.

“But I can’t wait any longer!” she exclaimed.

Willow held both of her hands, “Then don’t, go for it”.

“Okay..I’ll try”.

Together the witches continued walking on the trail, they said nothing more to each other. The bushes rustled as their bodies emerged from them and a twig snapped under her foot. A squirrel with blood-red eyes glared at her before scurrying up the tree. She remembered exploring these woods seven years ago with Willow by her side. The girls would wander over to the side of the forest that had clusters of plants and hunt for glimmering flowers. They had only found one, Willow tried using a spell that would create another copy but she failed. So she offered to let her have it. Amity already mastered the spell, she only took the flower so Willow wouldn't feel bad. Many times she had protected her friend's feelings until the day came when she had to shatter them. Things are different now, she still has the chance to rekindle their friendship but Amity was focused on igniting a new flame with Luz.

The path leading to Amity's home came into view and she said goodbye to Willow before continuing on it. The manor loomed out of the trees, she passed through the gate, and it swung shut behind her. One of the maids named Elanor greeted her as she stepped inside and offered to prepare something for her to eat. Amity kindly declines, upon entering her room she discovered a hunched figure beside her bed. _Seriously…_

"Abomination, rise!" At the command of her voice purple goo oozed on the floor and took the form of a creature. It grunted, approaching the intruder and lifting them. Amity brought light to the room, revealing her nuisance brother, he smiled sheepishly, "Hey, mittens".

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?" She growled. The abomination carried him away and it returned, waiting for further instructions, but she dismissed it. The sloshy creature reduces to a puddle and vanishes, just her alone. Amity changed into a lavender nightgown, she pulled the elastic band from her hair and retrieved her diary. She sat on the bed, turned to a clean page, and poured out her deep confessions.

The following day, Amity was supposed to focus on studying, the textbook laid open upon her lap but the information wouldn’t flow because her mind pandered to Luz. How would she tell Luz? She couldn’t stand there rambling like an idiot. What if she tripped in front of her? Amity internally groaned and shut the textbook, with the motion of her hands, the abomination rose. The creature’s body twisted around like dough until it molded into Amity’s desire, Luz.

She cleared her throat, “Luz, I have a confession to make”. _No_

“Luz, we’ve been friends for a while now, but there is something I need to say” she rephrased.

Abomination Luz gazed back at her, “Guess I should try that again?”

“Luz, we’ve been friends for a while, but there is something I have to tell you...” _better..._

Amity sighed. She found it pathetic, What's the point in telling Luz how she felt if she couldn't say the words off the tip of her tongue? Maybe Luz wouldn't feel the same way then what? Their friendship would be ruined because she allowed her heart to take charge instead of her brain? Then again, she didn't know what Luz could be feeling in her heart. It felt like grom all over again...

The time for classes arrived, Amity got dressed in her abomination track uniform and descended the stairs with the gooey creature following behind. She left the manor, making her way to hexside. When Amity arrived on school grounds her eyes widened, she had forgotten about her abomination's form. Students passed by, none of them Luz. She converted the abomination back to its original appearance and entered the building. Before the bell screamed Amity stopped at her locker for a pen and piece of paper, held the paper against her locker, and wrote a note for Luz. As Amity walked down the hall she spotted Boscha and her followers, after their friendship had gone stale every time she passed the crew would stare. Boscha whispered something to her followers and they giggled, she gave Amity a smug smile. It rolled off her shoulder like water on a monster duck back. Amity approached Luz’s locker, attached the folded note, and continued to class.

Throughout the day, Amity had avoided Luz; she couldn’t face her just yet. For a reason unknown Boscha smirked when she passed her in the halls, Amity swore she saw a familiar glint in the pink-haired girl's eyes but it flew over her mind. She didn’t have time for Boscha’s antics. She had one more class until she met up with Luz. Amity entered the room and took her seat, during the lesson she found it difficult to concentrate. Her teacher’s voice sounded miles away and she eventually gave up, allowing her thoughts to strain through.

_Are you ready?_

_Maybe…_

_It’s okay if your not_

_You can’t wait any longer, remember grom?_

_Now is the time…_

The bell screamed, it was time. Amity left the classroom and walked through the halls that brought her to the exit. Her stomach was a geyser preparing to erupt. Outside, Luz was waiting under an orange tree, Amity came down the steps and was heading in her direction. With each step, she took her confidence diminished. Suddenly, Boscha appeared from the trees with a torn piece of crumpled pink paper. Amity stopped dead in her tracks, the three-eyed witch smiled at her fear and gave Luz the slip. She couldn’t bear to watch, she ran off, tears blurred her vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. I remembered someone mentioning Boscha finding Amity's note for Luz and using it to blackmail her. I have another angst lumity coming soon but don't worry fluffy ones are on the way too.


End file.
